Your Name I Call
by StarsFallForUs3432
Summary: Breaking Dawn from Renesmee's POV


_**Disclaimer: the dialogue belongs to Stephanie Meyer. it's the stuff in between that I wrote. All rights of the character and story line belong to Stephanie and not me.**_

_I was leaning curiously out of my aunt Rosalie's arms, trying to see past my uncle Jacob's large body. It was difficult to see around but somehow, I managed to. _

"_I was just out two days?" the angelic woman standing before me gasped. That woman was my mother. She appeared to be shocked as her mouth was agape. I examined her with interest._

_I leaned back and pressed my hands to Aunt Rosalie's throat. Was that really my mother? Was that really her?_

"_Yes that's her," she answered. _

_My eyes stayed locked on my mother. I had briefly seen her for a split second after I was born. That was the only memory I had of her. She looked different. In my memory, she was battered and sweating and her face showed fresh agony. Something had drastically changed. but, in a good way. I really couldn't think of much else to do. So, I smiled brightly. She took a hesitant step forward._

_It seemed like not even a second had passed before the entire family flitted around her like a pack of bees in a hive. Aunt Rosalie held me tighter to her chest and she backed up to the door. Jacob stayed in front of us, protectively. Aunt Alice was the only one that didn't even move._

"_Oh give her some credit," she chided them. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look to."_

_I couldn't fully understand why she wasn't even allowed near me? Had she done something wrong that would keep her from me forever. How long would the over protectiveness of my family proceed on for? She seemed calm enough. Maybe that was just my personal opinion. Apparently, my family thought otherwise._

"_I'm okay," my mother promised my father, patting his hand that rested on her arm. "keep close though, just incase."_

_Hearing her beautiful voice made me more anxious to meet her than I already was. I struggled in my aunt Rosalie's arms, just wanting my mother to hold me. I reached out to her._

"_Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this."_

_So Bella was the name of my mother. Such a beautiful name._

"_Edward, the risk--," uncle Jasper said. _

"_Minimal. Listen, Jasper --on the hunt, she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.." my father began._

_My grandfather, Carlisle, gasped. Everybody seemed focused on the subject of my father's carelessness except for Rosalie. She was just focusing on keeping me in her arms as I continued to struggle. _

"_Edward," my grandfather chastened. "How could you be so irresponsible?"_

" _I know, Carlisle. I know. I was just plain stupid. I should have taken the time to make sure that we were in a safe zone before I let her loose."_

"_Edward," my mother mumbled. I could tell that she felt abashed by the conversation._

"_He's absolutely right to rebuke me, Bella," my father said._

_As they babbled on about the subject that didn't concern me, I continued to struggle, my irritancy level rising ever too quickly. Finally, my mother's eyes met mine. To tell her that I knew exactly who she was, I reached out my hands. She lifted her hands to mimic mine exactly. _

"_Edward," my mother said, leaning around uncle Jasper to get a better look at me. "Please?"_

_Yes. Please?_

_Uncle Jasper didn't move._

"_Jazz, this isn't anything you've seen before," Aunt Alice said quietly. "Trust me."_

_Finally, uncle Jasper nodded and stepped out of the way. I could now see her full figure. She was so beautiful. She came towards me slowly. A little too slowly. I wished that she would come to me faster. She was just taking so much time. So, finally, my top blew._

_I began to scream and wail. Everyone immediately came to me, soothing me and trying to get me to calm down. couldn't they see that I just wanted my mother? My mother just stood still, watching me cry._

"_What's the matter? Is she hurt? Is she sick?" my mother asked._

_Aunt Rosalie handed me off to Jacob. They were trying to calm me down. Handing me to Jacob and not my mother was the wrong way to do it. _

_I pressed my hands firmly against Jacob's cheek and squirmed and squiggled in his arms towards my mother._

"_See?" Aunt Rosalie told him. "She just wants Bella."_

"_She wants me," my mother whispered. _

_I didn't see why that came as such a shock to her._

_I stared impatiently at her, hoping she would get to me faster. I continued to whimper eagerly as I stretched and continuously clenched my hands into fists._

_Soon, she was standing right in front of me. But, Jacob wouldn't let go of me. He just stretched out his arms, getting me closer to her but not quite in her arms. I was close enough to where I could touch her cool skin. I looked up at her and smiled. I quickly reached for her face._

_She gasped as I showed her my only memory of her. There were similarities from then but also differences. I dropped my hands from her face and smiled even wider. Everyone was quiet, watching her and I vigilantly._

"_What…was…that?" she gasped._

_My mother didn't quite know what I was capable of yet and it would probably take some getting used to. It would take more explaining and further showcasing it for her to fully understand just what I could do._

"_What did you see?" Aunt Rosalie asked curiously. "What did she show you?"_

_I was unconcerned with the ongoing conversation and my mother's boggling eyes. So, I smiled slightly and began to pull on a lock of her beautiful hair. It was so soft and thick. They continued to talk and momma looked at me again._

"_I remember you, to," she told me quietly, pressing her lips to my forehead and inhaling deeply._

_Uncle Jasper was now hovering of my mother. _

"_She's fine," Aunt Alice murmured to him. _

"_Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob asked stressfully. "Okay, Bella is doing great, but, lets not push it."_

_I strongly disagreed with him._

"_What's your problem, Jacob?" my mother demanded. She tugged lightly on the hold that Jacob now had on me. He was trying to take me back from my mother. He stepped in closer. I was now pressed against both of there chests. _

"_just because I understand doesn't mean I wont throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extremely well. Don't ruin the moment for her," my father hissed._

"_I'll help him toss you, dog," Aunt Rosalie promised. She and Jacob were always so hateful towards each other. "I owe you a good kick in the gut."_

_I looked at Jacob. His eyes were locked tightly on mine._

"_No!" my mother gasped._

_Jacob immediately took me out of my mother's arms. I could see how angry she had just become. I wondered why._

"_Rose, " my mother said very slowly and very precisely. "Take Renesmee."_

_I was handed to Aunt Rosalie rather quickly. We backed away from my mother ._

"_Edward, I don't want to hurt you. So, please, let go of me," she told my father._

_He hesitated._

"_Go stand in front of Renesmee."_

_He listened to my mother and began to stand protectively in front of me. I couldn't see what was going on. I put my head on Aunt Rosalie's shoulder and waited._

_We all soon migrated outside. My father was no longer in front of me and I had a clear view of what was going. My mother was in her hunting crouch in the front lawn. She took two steps closer. Jacob backed up, his palms raised in defense._

"_It wasn't my idea, Bella!" Jacob cried._

"_I've held her all of one time and you already think you have some moronic wolfly claim to her? She's mine!"_

_I was 99.9% sure that the argument was about me._

"_I can share," he pleaded as they moved farther down the lawn._

"_How dare you imprint on my baby! Have you lost your mind?"_

_Imprint. The term fascinated me._

_Two large wolves appeared behind Jacob. My curiosity was peaked. The gray wolf snapped at my mother. My mother snarled back._

"_Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" Jacob begged. "Leah, back off."_

_My mother and Jacob began to bicker back and forth. I was startled once by Uncle Emmett's bellowing laugh. My interest was fully retrieved when I saw my mother lunged for Jacob's throat_


End file.
